bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Boom
Sonic Boom is a Plasmid available in BioShock with the 1.1 patch and DLC. When selected, it has no visible manifestation on Jack's wrists or hands. Sonic Boom is an active Plasmid that uses sound to instantly emit a strong burst of air at the cost of EVE. The burst causes Splicers and movable objects in the player's field of view and close proximity to be blasted away with damaging force. Sonic Boom does not always affect enemies or objects that are next to or too close to the player. It affects Security Bots (provided they crash into a wall or each other), but has next to no effect on Big Daddies, Turrets and Security Cameras. Molotovs, grenades, and other projectiles used by Splicers will be deflected or exploded when hit with this Plasmid, but stationary explosive objects will not explode when blasted by Sonic Boom. Upgrade path ''Challenge Rooms'' In Worlds of Hurt, Sonic Boom 2 can be bought at the Gatherer's Garden in the central hub for 80 ADAM. Note: Damage potential for Sonic Boom is based on the distance and velocity that the blasted enemies travel until they hit a wall, the ground, or other objects in the environment. The higher level of this Plasmid increases damage and velocity of blasted targets. Combat Strategy *Even though the damage of this Plasmid is dependent on several factors, it has the potential to kill a Splicer with one casting, even with the Splicers found in the final stages of the game. Splicers hit with either level Sonic Boom that crash into walls or objects at great speed, or fall of certain heights, will either be heavily damaged or killed. It can also push Splicers into hazardous areas such as open fires, electrified water, etc. *Sonic Boom can be an effective replacement for Telekinesis, both in combat and practical use, as it can blast multiple objects into Splicers for heavy damage. It can also be used to blast Frag Grenades long-distance after fired with the Grenade Launcher, or to drive enemies into a trap. In most respects Sonic Boom works in the same way a telekinetic force push would. *Sonic Boom is a very useful Plasmid when taking out Nitro Splicers and Houdini Splicers, since their attacks are projectile-based (explosives for the former, fire/ice balls for the latter). Using Sonic Boom can bat away their attacks more easily, and a skilled player may even be able to reflect them back at the Splicer, or even towards other enemies. *Sonic Boom should not be used in conjunction with Insect Swarm, as it destroys the bees when used directly on the enemy. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver decreases the cost in EVE when casting this Plasmid. Video Gallery Sonic Boom.png|''Jack wielding Sonic Boom.'' Sonic Boom 2.png|''Jack wielding Sonic Boom 2.'' Behind the Scenes *This Plasmid is unique in that both versions can be equipped at the same time. *Although Sonic Boom is not available in BioShock 2, the Plasmid's icon can still be seen in the Hall of the Future of Ryan Amusements. de:Sonic Boom es:Estallido sónico fr:StentorSonic ru:Акустический удар Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:Plasmid Pack DLC